The Mating Dance
by Anne T.M
Summary: This was written in responce to a challenge. Have Seven catch J/C in the act and use the word "copulation"


"Well I think it is time for this old lady to head to bed," Said Admiral Janeway

Disclaimer: Paramount owns the characters but I own the story. Which I believe is infinitely better than theirs.

This story is a response to a challenge. The basic premise was that the Captain and Chakotay are "Busted" by Seven where she comments on the fact that they were copulating. Bonus points were added for it being set during "Endgames." I am not sure of what constitutes an R rating and what constitutes an NC17 but there may be some objectionable things in the story for minors. So if you are not 18 you should not read this.

The Mating Dance

"Well I think it is time for this old lady to go to bed," said Admiral Janeway.

The Captain countered, "It has been a very stressful day."

Without thinking Chakotay said, "Maybe you should take a bath Captain. You know how it relaxes you."

The Admiral let that go without comment but she did take a moment to study them as they spoke.

"Thank you for the advice, Commander. I'm sure you can let yourselves out." With that she headed to the bathroom.

The Admiral looked pointedly at Chakotay. "You still care about her don't you?"

"Of course I care she is The Captain."

She smiled in that annoying way that she had. "Nice try but you forget I know you better than that." 

There was subtle change in her face. Chakotay couldn't interpret it. It was almost like a longing but as quickly as it came it left.

"I was such a stubborn fool. How did you ever put up with me?"

With that he smiled. "It wasn't always easy." He extended his hand and she placed her hand in the crock of his arm and left Captain Janeway's quarters.

Just outside of the door she stopped. "Chakotay would you go back and get my tea? I think I would like to finish it before I go to sleep."

She released his arm and he went back inside. He grabbed the tea and headed back out. He stopped short almost banging into the door before he realized that it had not open.

"Computer open door."

"Unable to comply"

"Why?"

"The Privacy lock has been engaged."

Chakotay smirked a little. Kathryn had become sly in her old age. He entered the override code The Captain had given him years ago. It did not work. For some reason this hurt him. 

"Computer override privacy lock Chakotay Beta one Liberty."

"Unable to comply."

"Damn."

He walked over and knocked on the bathroom door.

Kathryn was already in the tub and jumped at the sound.

He didn't wait for answer. He called out, "Captain we have a problem."

"Why doesn't that surprise me," she thought.

She got out of the tub and looked around for her clothes. She realized she had already recycled her uniform leaving her robe as the only option. She wrapped it around her. Closing the collar as high as she could and tied the sash in a double knot.

"What is it Commander?" She asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

He turned to speak but his words wouldn't come as he looked at her. His heart stopped. It was like he had been transported back in time. Her hair was wet and lying loosely on her shoulder. The robe, which was also wet, was pulled so tightly around her that it showed off every curve of her body. In a small part of his mind he realized how dangerous this line of thinking was but the rest of him didn't care. She was as beautiful as ever and as much as he denied it he was still caught in her essence.

She coughed and he snapped out of it. But he could see the slight blush that had risen to her cheeks.

"It seems we are locked in Captain."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe the Admiral tricked me. She sent me back into the room to get her tea and then it seems that she engaged the privacy lock."

"Computer open door."

"I tried that."

"Unable to comply"

"Computer override privacy lock Janeway Alpha Pi (damn she thought) Chakotay"

He looked at her with eyebrows raised.

"Unable to comply."

"Damn."  
  
"Computer what type of command is needed to override the lock?"

"Voice identification."

"Good. Commander override privacy lock, voice command Janeway, Kathryn."

"Unable to comply."

"Why?"

"Voice command does not match current file for Janeway, Kathryn."

The Captain's frustration was so palpable that Chakotay almost laughed.

"Any ideas Commander?"

"Yes, computer is there a time restriction set on the privacy lock?"

"Yes."

"When will the doors open?"

"Locks will disengage at 0530."

"Well there is your solution Captain."

"What? I don't see it."

"We planned to meet with the senior staff at 0700 to go over the final details. That gives us plenty of time. I suggest we wait it out."

She swung around and looked at him incredulously. "Do you mean spend the night here, with you?"

First he was stunned. Then he was almost amused. When he looked up and saw her face and saw what he perceived to be fear he felt the anger rise within him. The angry warrior had returned full force. He turned to her and shouted. "You think I like this any more than you do. Do you think I want to be locked in here with a woman who finds me so repulsive that she looks like she is going to be sick? Too bad, CAPTAIN." He walked to the couch and took off his boots. "I'm going to sleep."

He knew that was a lie. He wouldn't sleep all night but he continued the pretense. He grabbed the blanket and covered himself. He faced the back of the couch trying to control the anger and the hide the indignation that he knew was showing on his face. Every muscle in his body was rigid. He wished that he were on the holodeck so he could punch something. She didn't trust him. That thought cut through his entire body. After all these years she had lost faith in him. He accepted the fact that she did not want to be his lover but he did not know it had come to this.

She quietly walked to her bedroom too stunned to speak.

He wanted to hurt her so he let one last remark fly before she left the room. "Lock your door if it will make you feel better."

She stopped at the sound of his voice. Finally what he said registered in her mind. It made her mad. Uncontrollable so. How dare he pretend to know why she was afraid? He was just mad because he was stuck here with her and couldn't go to Seven tonight. " I hate them both," she thought. All the frustration she had felt for seven years came boiling to the top. She picked up the nearest thing she could find and flung it at him.

The book hit him square in the back. He turned around as she picked up a cup and threw it right at his head.

He caught it in his hand and glared back at her.

"What? Did I insult you CAPTAIN?" He spit her title out like it was poison. "Mad that I can still read your mind? Upset that I was offended that you were afraid to spend the night with me in your quarters? What were you afraid of? Afraid I might try to come into the forbidden ground, your bedroom? What, Captain tell me?"

She was in a rage now and began throwing whatever she could grab.

Books, PADDS, momentoes all crashed against the wall or the floor.

Despite having to dodge various fly objects for some unspeakable reason Chakotay was mesmerized by her outburst. He had never seen her like this, completely wild with abandon. It was intoxicating.

In the corridor Seven was walking by the Captain's quarters when she heard a loud thump. She stopped for a moment to listen but it was quiet. She went on her way assuming that something had fallen.

When there was nothing left to throw she fell to the ground. She drew her knees up to her chest and buried her head in her arms. Her breath was heaving and she was shaking. She tried desperately not to cry but to no avail. As her body rocked with pain the tears of seven years fell on her arms.

Chakotay was paralyzed. He did not know what to do. He thought he had known what she was thinking, but he was wrong. What he assumed she meant could never have produced a reaction like that, emotions so strong and out of control. He did the only thing he knew how; he went to comfort her.

He crawled over to her and put his arm on hers.

She slapped it away and jumped up. "Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch!"

He was very confused. Did she think he was someone else? Why was she so afraid?

"Kathryn," he said softly, "It's me. Do you know who I am?"

She looked at him and laughed. "I know who you are… and I know who you were."

Still puzzled he asked, "Who I was?"

She looked away and quietly whispered as the tears streamed down her cheeks, "Mine. You were mine."

Now he wanted to throw something. He was filled with fury. "Yours! When was I yours? When did you claim me? When did this happen? Tell me because I sure as hell don't remember it!"

She was backing away. He was stalking her. His brown eyes were dark with fury, hers vibrant with emotion. She was circling the room as he tracked her every movement with his eyes.

"When was it Kathryn? When we returned from New Earth? When Mark dumped you? When I watched you die? When we encountered the Equinox?" He was speaking in an ominously low growl. "When was it?" He was walking toward her expecting an answer.

She gathered every ounce of courage she had. She squared her shoulders and looked him dead in the eye and said, "When you walked onto my bridge and stole my heart." With that she suddenly felt free. The anger was gone. She had said it and it was liberating. She felt amazingly calm. "Chakotay I am going to bed."

He jumped over the couch and grabbed her. "It's not that easy, Kathryn."

She whimpered. "Chakotay please don't touch me I just can't bear it."

"Kathryn I don't understand. You just said I stole your heart but yet you can't bear for me to touch you. It makes no sense."

"Don't you understand. I can't bear for you to touch me knowing that when you leave here you will go to her." 

Her words were like a slap in the face. He let go.

She walked away to the viewport and began to cry once more.

It felt like he had been hit with a wrecking ball. His knees were about to crumble. He felt like his stomach was about to be sick. It all came crashing down in this one moment. 

He had hurt her with his flirtation with Seven. The Admiral must have told her. My God why would the Admiral do that? Suddenly he realized that true to her character she had manipulated them both. She set the both of them up very well. But why? She wanted something very badly to go through the trouble this entailed. He needed to figure this out. Why would the Admiral come back in time risking her career and her life and then lock him and Kathryn together? What possible reason could she have? It was hard to think while he heard Kathryn crying. As he walked over to her it suddenly struck him. In one instant of divine clarity it all made sense. She came back in time, risked everything she had, because she loved him.

When he reached where Kathryn stood he stood behind her and pulled her toward him so her back leaned against his chest. This was a position they had assumed many times. Barely touching, discreet yet secure. He hoped she would understand what he meant by standing this way. He wanted her to know that this was where he stood in the past and where he will stand in the future. "Don't cry." He gently stoked her hair as she let her head ease back into his chest. "There is no her, there is only you."

"But the Admiral said you married her three years from now."

"What else did she say?"

Kathryn knew she shouldn't be telling him any of this but she also knew that if she didn't, she would one day be that lonely women she saw at dinner tonight. "The Admiral said that two years after you got married Seven died on an away mission and you were never the same again." She almost couldn't get the words out. It hurt so much to think of him; her warrior married to someone else.

"Kathryn think. Think about what the Admiral said and what she did tonight. Think why she came back. She came because you love me."

All the pieces fell into place. She turned around in his arms. "I do love you and have for a very long time." She sputtered a little afraid to let the truth of the evening out. " That is why I was afraid to spend the night locked in here with you. I wasn't afraid of you, I was afraid of _me_."

A wicked smile came to his face, "You should be afraid of me now!" He bent his head down and kissed her fiercely, laying claim to what was and always would be his.

His kiss was intoxicating. She lost all sense of time and space. His tongue plunged into her mouth with wild abandon. She returned the foreplay with equal zeal. This was nothing like anything she had ever experienced before. He pulled her even closer and she could feel his hardness rubbing against her. She began to feel warmth spread throughout her body. Every nerve in her body was on fire. 

Suddenly he was sitting her down on her bed. She looked up at him. He was so beautiful. She wanted to see more. She pushed at him so he'd remain standing. "Take off your shirt. I have always dreamed off running my hands all over your chest."

He did as she said. Standing on the floor near the edge of her bed she loving caressed the man she loved. She ran his palms against his naked chest. It felt like velvet. Just like the sound of his voice she thought. She rubbed her cheeks across his body. As her hands passed over his nipples she heard him gasping for air. She looked up innocently as she stood up and brushed herself against his naked chest she asked, "Chakotay, am I hurting you?"

"Kathryn I have waited years for this but I can't take this much longer. Unless you want this to be over before we start I need you to leave me alone for a second."

She pretended to pout and scooted over to the far side of the bed. She curled her knees up and wrapped herself up tightly in her robe. 

One minute he was standing there very calmly the next minute he pounced on her. Suddenly the bed was a frenzy of motion. Clothes flying in all direction. When they were both naked he looked down at her and smiled lovingly. Now the mating dance begins.

In the other room the door to Janeway's quarters swished open and Seven and Tuvok entered.

"You were correct in reporting the noise you heard. It appears that your assumptions were correct Seven. It seems that someone has been in the Captain's quarters. We need to locate her and verify her safety. You check the bedroom, I'll check the bathroom," Tuvok whispered.

Seven slinked along the wall with her phaser ready. She burst into the bedroom and pointed her phaser at the bed.

Chakotay looked up. "What the hell?"

Seven stammered, "Commander, I thought that… ah… I heard a crash in here and I thought that …that the Captain was in trouble. I must report my findings to Tuvok." With that she rushed out of the door.

With that she left. Chakotay jumped out of bed and put on his pants. Kathryn wanted to cry as she watched him run after Seven.

He entered the living area just in time to hear Seven's report.

"My fears were unjustified. The Captain is safe … as is the Commander."

"What does the Commander have to do with this? How do you know she is unharmed? I wish to see for myself." Tuvok headed toward the bedroom door. 

"I don't believe that is wise. It appears that they have been …copulating."

Tuvok spotted Chakotay at the same moment that Seven finished her report. He raised his left eyebrow and muttered a single word. "Curious."

Chakotay stood facing them with a phaser in his hand. "Tuvok, Seven, I want you to leave now. Tuvok as head of security I want you to make sure that no one comes near these quarters until 0600. If they do, be warned that I will shoot first and ask questions later. Am I making myself clear Mr. Tuvok?"

"Abundantly Commander."

He watched them leave. He walked over to the door. "Computer initiate privacy lock Janeway Alpha Pi Chakotay."

Kathryn had pulled on her robe and stepped to the doorway ready to face Seven and the aftermath of what she had done. She stood there and listened. She heard every glorious word that Chakotay had said.

After locking the door he turned to walk to the bedroom. He saw her standing there and for the second time tonight her beauty struck him. Not an artificial beauty like some girls have but a beauty of strength, of age, and of character. Not to mention the incredible sexual appeal that was pulling him toward her right now.

He reached out and picked her up into his arms, twirling her around as they kissed. "Now where were we?"

The End 


End file.
